


Phone

by nonbinaryhadeskid (orphan_account)



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M, Smut, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nonbinaryhadeskid
Summary: Jack and Alex didn't know how they ended up in their current situation.At a Christmas party they threw, their two good friends -Zack and Rian, who both happen to be stronger than Jack and Alex- thought it would be a good idea to have a little bit of fun.--Jalex smut oneshot, read if you dare. This was a collab between the amazing @/sarstar812 (on Wattpad) and I.





	Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Not the absolute best but not horrible. I didn't write much of the smut myself, and even though she's never written smut before it's still better than some. Nothin' special. Seriously just smut with a bit of plot. Bottom!Alex and kind of broken physics (ironically).

Jack and Alex didn't know how they ended up in their current situation.

At a Christmas party they threw, their two good friends -Zack and Rian, who both happen to be stronger than Jack and Alex- thought it would be a good idea to have a little bit of fun...

Zack took hold of Jack, ignoring his yells in protest, and Rian grabbed Alex. Alex was then thrown onto the ground, Jack thrown on top of them. It was all a blur from there, really. All Jack and Alex knew was that they were tied together on the ground of their own flat. Zack and Rian should earn an award for being such good friends. A smirk was plastered on their faces the entire time.

Alex was lying with his backside on the ground, Jack lying on top of him, a rope secured tightly around their backs. Their legs were intertwined, being only tied at the thighs. Their wrists and arms were tied together, conveniently placed above Alex’s head, much to his discomfort since all of Jack’s weight was on his body. For two ‘straight’ guys, this must have certainly been an adventure.

Jack started kicking his feet as best he could, only to earn a yelp from Alex after kicking him.

To make the situation even better, Alex’s best friend, Lisa, came over and tied a piece of mistletoe above their heads.

"To be untied, all you have to do is kiss,” she said, sounding all too cheerful about the situation. Alex could have sworn Lisa had a slight crush on him.

"This has gone too far!” Alex cried, attempting (and failing) to free his and Jack’s wrists. 

His friend’s antics to get him and the skunk-haired boy together were futile at best. Alex didn't like his best friend in that way. At least, he thought he didn’t.

Jack suddenly felt extremely loopy, leaning his head down onto Alex’s chest, causing the honey haired boy to shriek. It wasn’t because of how not gay they looked, it was because Alex walked into a shelf earlier that day, earning himself a bruise on his chest.

They sat there for quite a while- 17 minutes and 11 seconds to be exact, but hey, who's counting- before Jack decided to break the awkward silence.

"Just fucking kiss me already,” Jack muttered, lifting his head and looking at Alex.

"What?" Alex was in shock. He didn’t expect to hear that from his best friend, the same boy who constantly jokes about the female body. It was a little too vulgar for Alex to really think about. Sure, he made dick jokes, but most guys do that.

"You heard me, dumbass." Jack glared at him, a blush presenting itself on his face. Whether it was from embarrassment, being so close to Alex, or just plain alcohol, it was a good question.

"Are you sure? Jack, babe, you're drunk as hell. You’ll definitely regret it in the morning." Alex did his best to force Jack to look at him.

"Well, Alex, babe, all I drank tonight was a Coke. I didn't drink even a drop of alcohol. I'm positive, you idiot." Jack grinned, finally looking Alex in the eyes.

Alex blushed a little, but a small smirk made its way to his lips. Deciding to take a chance for once, he mustered up all of his courage, took a deep breath, and slammed his lips onto the lips of his newly found crush. 

He was shocked when Jack responded to the kiss with a similar amount of passion. Was Jack actually enjoying the kiss? Or was he just faking it for Alex's pity?

Jack was just as surprised Alex actually did it. He didn't want to initiate the kiss himself, but he wanted Alex to kiss him so badly. For just a few moments, it scared him how he craved the taste of his best friend's lips so much, but those thoughts left his mind when Alex finally began to lean in.

They both pulled away soon after the kiss started, blush the color of a bowl of cherries on their faces. They expected their friends to untie them, however, they expected incorrectly. Instead of being untied, all they got were satisfied grins.

“Yes! Finally! The gays have finally gotten their shit together. Time for us to leave.” Lisa laughed, standing and motioning for the few people left at the ‘party’ to follow her out. 

Jack and Alex shouted out their defensive statements as the people all waved goodbye and shouted variations of, ‘Have a good night!’ to the two poor men. The last out the door were Zack and Rian.

“Don't worry, we’ll be over in the morning to help you guys!” Rian yelled. Zack just smiled and nodded, following Rian out and closing the door behind them.

Just like that, Jack and Alex were alone, tied together on the floor in their apartment. Hostage in their own home. They say that once you have your soulmate, you instantly have a connection tied together. This is probably not what they anticipated. Alex wondered if the situation could get any worse, and lucky enough for both of them, it did. 

After about an hour and 15 minutes of them laying there, staring at opposite sides of the room, since they were able to move themselves a little, Alex suddenly felt something vibrating under him and jerked forward, doing his best to keep his butt- and more importantly, his phone- off the ground, hoping that the device will soon stop vibrating.

When Alex thrusted his hips upwards on impulse, Jack realized that their position was a lot worse than they had imagined. Their crotches were almost constantly touching in some way. In other words, hell for Jack, who had to force himself to keep his thoughts and imagination clean. He didn’t need a boner right now, no matter how great sex with Alex sounded. Oh, the things he could think about were almost scary.

Alex had to pull all of his thoughts to the side, keeping his mouth shut so he didn’t moan and lowering his hips back to the ground as the vibrating stopped.

“Jack, holy shit, I’m sorry. My phone just went of, and, uh..” Alex trailed off, his blush coming back full-force.

“Well, if that wasn’t a way to admit you’re kinda gay, then I don’t know what is.” Jack smirked, staring at a very embarrassed Alex. 

“I didn’t say that!” Alex cried, laying his head back on the floor and ignoring Jack’s eyes.

“Well, your body did. You really shouldn’t do that shit to people. You have no idea what effect you have, Alex.” Jack whispers, though his last sentence became something of a growl.

Alex shivered, Jack’s gaze now burning a hole into his head. He could feel Jack growing harder by the seconds, letting out short, raspy breaths. He then saw Jack look around the room rapidly, smiling triumphantly when he spots what he wants.

“You see that broken bottle over there? Let’s try and crawl to it,” Jack said, already trying to shimmy his way over to the broken glass. Alex just followed his lead, feeling slightly stupid for not thinking of this sooner.

“I’ve got it!” Jack yelled in Alex’s ear, causing Alex to whimper. Jack managed to cut the rope around their wrists, rubbing his before moving to the other ropes. He looked at Alex like a hungry animal sizing up its prey when he was finished. Oh how he was going to have a fun night.

Alex quickly stood up, only to be swiftly grabbed by Jack and carried to his bedroom. In a matter of seconds, he was pressed up against the closed door, a pair of hands on his hips and a pair of lips attached to his neck. Alex let out a quiet moan as Jack nipped around his neck. This was definitely something new for him.

Jack, on the other hand, was quite experienced. He moved his lips onto Alex’s, possessing his mouth as if it were his own property. He bucked his hips against Alex’s, gaining a whine in response. He continued to grind himself against Alex, taking a gentle yet firm hold of his wrists. Jack had never felt so satisfied as he felt Alex become hard against him.

He pulled Alex to the bed threw him on it, discarding his shirt. Alex looked at Jack and admired him, imagining his hands rubbing up and down the other’s chest. He then got rid of his shirt as he heard Jack open his bedside drawer. 

Jack grabbed the lube and condoms he had strategically got from the drawer and placed them on the table, undoing his belt and dropping it onto the ground. He then -with some effort- got his skinny jeans off and threw them across the room. He crawled on top of Alex and helped him get his skinnies off, leaving both boys in only their boxers. 

“Pink boxers with hearts on them? Really Alex?” Jack teased.

“They were the only clean ones I could find…” Alex murmured, causing Jack to laugh at him.

“Don’t worry, about it,” Jack said into Alex’s ear. “They just add to your effect.”

Jack gave Alex a little kiss of the lips before pulling his and Alex’s boxers off. He gave Alex a grin before ripping open the condom wrapper and sliding it onto himself. He then opened the lube bottle and put some of his fingers, moving his eyes to Alex.

“Ready?” Jack asks, taking hold of one of Alex’s legs. Alex nodded in response.

Jack slid a finger into Alex, giving him a minute to adjust before adding a second one. He moved his fingers in a scissor like motion, causing all of Alex’s discomfort to turn to pleasure. Alex whimpered.

“Are you okay?” Jack sounded genuinely worried about Alex.

Alex nodded stiffly in response and Jack added a third finger, causing Alex to let out a loud moan. Jack smirked, his ego boosting at the sounds of Alex. His pulled out his fingers, hearing a small whimper come from Alex. He then grabbed the bottle of lube and applied some to himself, looking at Alex to make sure it’s okay to continue.

“Just do it,” Alex whispers, feeling all too impatient. Jack nods his head and repositions himself between Alex’s legs, pushing his length into Alex.

Alex’s face scrunches in discomfort, but he doesn’t protest as Jack continues to enter him. Jack slides himself all the way in, looking at Alex for a signal to start moving. Alex’s back was arched and it took a few minutes for the initial pain to mostly fade.

“Move,” Alex moans, a wave of pleasure coursing through his body as Jack starts to thrust into him. Jack started to thrust faster, Alex’s moans and whimpers filling his ears. 

“Harder,” Alex moans, closing his eyes and laying his head back farther into the pillow behind his head.

Jack obeys, grabbing hold of Alex’s hips and thrusting harder into him. 

“Fuck!” Alex screamed, Jack smirking as he hit Alex’s prostate. He began thrusting as hard as he could, feeling Alex starting to come undone beneath him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Jack.” Alex repeated Jack’s name in between swears and moans.

Jack started jerking Alex off simultaneously with his thrusts, groaning.

Soon after they both climaxed, Alex first and then Jack. Jack pulled out of Alex carefully before running and grabbing some warm water to clean them both up.

“Merry Christmas.” Alex mumbled, pulling Jack down into the bed to cuddle.

“You planned this?” Jack asked him.

“Nope.” Alex laughed, his fatigue starting to get the better of him..

“Go to sleep, Alex. We’ll talk in the morning.” Jack said, going to get up, but was quickly pulled down.

“If you leave me, I will kill you in your fucking sleep, Barakat.” Alex threatened, not even bothering to open his eyes.

\----------Time skip cause laziness----------

Alex woke up first, immediately recognizing the pain in his ass and lower back.

“Morning babe.” Jack grinned as he rubbed his eyes and looked at Alex.

“Suddenly it seems so much more appropriate that you call me that.” Alex laughed, sitting up and wincing in pain.

Jack nodded as if he knew the pain- Alex didn’t want to ask- and handed Alex some Advil and a glass of water.

“So, you may want to get dressed because Zack and Rian said they were coming back over this morning.” Jack grinned at Alex, leaning down and kissing his head before walking out of the room.

Alex downed the Advil and water, rushing to get dressed. He’d rather Zack and Rian not immediately know they fucked. Of course, as soon as he rushed out of Jack’s room, there were already 3 devious best friends sitting in his and Jack’s living room, laughing about something.

“Morning, sunshine. Did you have a good night?” Rian asked Alex, grinning at the now blushing boy.

“It looks like you had some fun,” Rian snickered, pointing out Alex’s sex hair. That was the one thing that hairspray couldn’t go up against to keep hair in place. Sex.

“Well, aren’t you just hilarious. You should be a comedian, Ri,” Alex said, sitting down -and wincing- next to Jack.

“Well, now we know who bottoms,” Zack said, his voice innocent as he spoke. Jack had a large smirk on his face as Alex put his hands on his face, covering up the sea of red it had become.

Jack throws his arm around Alex’s shoulders. “Hey, don’t go picking on my boyfriend,” he laughs.

“Oh, so it’s official?”

“Indeed, it is!” Jack shouts. How he could be so energetic so early in the morning is almost unnatural.


End file.
